Open Eyes
by James8
Summary: The hobbits learn a disturbing thing about elves
1. open eyes

Open Eyes  
"Strider."  
  
Aragorn awoke to someone shaking his shoulder insistantly. He opened his eyes to a dark sky bejeweled with stars. 'Who was on watch?'  
  
"Strider." A high but hushed voice persisted. "Strider."  
  
Aragorn blinked bleary eyes to find Pippin crouched beside him. 'Ah, Merry and Pippin were on watch right now.' His lethargy vanished though when he noticed the alarm in the younger hobbit's eyes. He kept his voice low so as not to awaken the rest of the Fellowship. "Pippin what's wrong?"  
  
"Something's wrong with Legolas."  
  
"What?" Aragorn tensed, rising to his feet. His vision adjusted quickly to the dim light given off by the campfire. He found the other three hobbits circled around the prone figure of the elf. Quickly he scanned the elf for any signs of injury. "What's wrong with him? He looks fine."  
  
Four sets of hobbit eyes turned to look at the man in disbelief.   
  
"Look at him!" Pippin demanded.  
  
Aragorn shook his head and turned back to his friend. He frowned. "Pippin, he's fine I don't see anything."  
  
"Strider his eyes," Merry motioned.  
  
"They're open." Frodo whispered.  
  
Understanding dawned on the man and he held a hand to his mouth stifling his laughter. Four sets of eyes turned to him accusingly.  
  
"I'm sorry," Aragorn apologized. "It's not funny. I forgot to tell you. Elves sleep with their eyes open."  
  
"He's sleeping?!" squeaked Pippin.  
  
Aragorn nodded.  
  
The object of their observation blinked sleepily his eyes clearing. He tensed noticing the group around him. In a swift move the elf was on his feet and scanning the camp for danger. The hobbits fell back with a gasp and Aragorn was doubled over with laughter. Legolas frowned, confused.   
  
"What's wrong?" The elf demanded in Sindarian.  
  
Aragorn put a reassuring hand on the prince's arm, still chuckling, as he answered in elvish. "The hobbits just found out that elves sleep with their eyes open."  
  
Legolas' eyes widened a moment before he giggled softly. "I forgot mortals don't."  
  
"It's not funny." Merry growled at Strider's elbow.   
  
"You're right Merry." Legolas replied. "I'm sorry I didn't think about it. I apologize to all of you."  
  
Frodo shrugged. "I'm glad it was a false alarm."  
  
"Why don't you four get some sleep." Legolas stretched. "I will take the rest of the watch."  
  
The four hobbits nodded heading back to their blankets, Merry muttering about elven tricks. Strider turned back to his bed but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
  
"You can keep watch with me nin mellon." 


	2. review answers

Well hi, I normally don't answer reviews this way but I figured I would answer y'all this time. It's not that I don't appricate the reviews it just takes me forever to get things written. So I am writing all your reviews all at once. I hope ya don't get confused. I love the reviews. Well here I go.  
  
Aislynn Crowdaughter yes I do believe Aragorn knows how to stitch I'll just say he's not as good at it as Legolas. I have lots of stories planned and such I only have so many up cause I'm not a fast typer.   
Nilmandra thanx for your reviews. I think Legolas is a good prankster after all he has had hundreds of years to practice. Also if I could that elf would be my nightlight to.  
Little one lost Thanx your reviews me a lot. As far as in Laughter In Lorien I was going to leave it like that. I didn't even think about it when I wrote it but hey. I noticed in the movies Boromir never smoked so this idea popped up. Figured it was worth a shot.  
Amorous Isorfinduil and Elladan seem like a good oil and water pair it's interesting how you have them back and forth. I would like more to the story in the end but I know time wise it may be hard for you to do but I'm keeping my fingers crossed. I still think you could do a wonderful job on it. And yes I do have the extended version watching the scene with the elves was what gave me the idea of Nightlight  
Jebb Hiya Your one of my more persistant reviewers thanx. Now my question do you write or you just review. Thanx for all your reviews. and I am eventuall going to post how Aragorn caught Legolas in playtime.  
Kunoichi Kikyou Kagome---Aragorn's missing sword---Finish it. That's an order.  
MoroTheWolfGod. Thanx you definitly brighten my day.  
Karine I am pleased you like my stories. I have been reading yours for a while now and was quite flattered that you had read mine. I enjoy your whole story arc with Legolas taking an Oath to Aragorn.  
Puxinette Thanx for all your reviews. And if I ever get it typed up you will find out who gets to tell Thranduil about Legolas going on the quest.  
Boromir thanx for your review. I hope you enjoyed the other stories.  
Lamiel thanx for your review Sweet and Lovely you said. I am working on longer stories.  
Karri Your another one. I've enjoyed your stories for a long time. Celeborn's Gift is great. You're going to give me an over inflated ego.   
Firefall Thanx for the review and dog gone you for the plot bunny! I could choke you. Meanwhile i started typing the story but it will probably be next sunday that I post it. Thanx again . no more plot bunnies. not for a while anyhow.  
Dark-Hikari My brother is a smoker Im not it annoys the hell out of me. So actually I wrote it cause he always teases me.  
Paper Crane Thanx I saw you wrote a piece for the musical CATS. I have always wanted to see that just have never had the money or the time but I enjoyed your piece anyhow.  
Starlight I enjoy writing moments between the members that are not fraught with danger. They had to have fun sometimes.  
Melodie Thanx Your reviews mean a lot.  
SaraMcGregor Thanx and God Bless I like your sense of humor in In living with Kenobi. Great.  
Kit Cloudkicker Thanx and I enjoyed that they tried to drown Legolas too.  
x-silver-saffire-x Yes the whole fellowship is gonna be their Boromirs ghost---we'll see  
Aramer thanx for your reviews. If ya can't tell I like humor in life.  
Hiei's angel Demoness Thanx and I'm writing as fast as possible  
amber-goddess Thanx. Ya gotta love kids if ya didn't would probably strangle them. And when Faramir jumps Gimli I took it off of something my nephew did to me.  
for the love of Eru My spellings horendous see? so correct me if you spot something so I don't do it again I will try to save you from the Mini Balrogs I hope  
Mija Thanx for your reviews   
Lamiel You too I hope you can give me mor insight  
White Wolf I fell in love with Kata's when I took a year of karate so I figured to write my own style of it. And finish the Wrong Path soon!  
Addicted Thanx! well written now your scaring me.  
Soledad Thanx I also like the friendly bickering between the characters.  
Ellbee thanx an I am working on my spelling and grammer I know it sucks. but thax for your reviews  
Kaze no beru I know I told you this but I love the three hunters they are my favorite group to work with and I hate it when one always gets left out I try to keep things consistant between all of them.  
Katherine stunninng .... gorgeous ... your a great flatter. Thanx  
Iarnarien Thanx for the reviews I know I saw that 'runes' thing after I posted the story Just shoot me now.  
Phoebe Thanx You will find out how Gimli reacts as it is one of the stories I've been playing with but it might not be for a while I'm having trouble with a part of it. it never sounds right. so still tweaking it.  
Piper Thanx I'm glad your enjoying them  
roadkill-writer I'm going to continue to write more hopefully you'll like them too. Fluff ah  
xlilxelephantx Thanxs for your reviews makes my day  
Fuzzy Hobbit Thanx yes I am planning more  
To lazy to think of one Yes I tend to keep my humor for the ends of my stories  
amlugwen I know I said i wasn't going to tell anyone but you may find out how they caught the elf  
randomramblings thanx i try to keep things in suspense  
SuperHyperBerryBomb Thanx I try to stay away from complete mush  
Anime Princess You better not kill them I would be very upset with you. I'm not telling anyway It's rude.  
Jen Littlebottom Thanx.  
Levade Your another who's stories I read a lot. I'm glad there are others who like Glorfindel.  
Now I have some problems of my own maybe ya'll could answer  
A. When was Eldarion born? Does anyone know or am I totally missing it somewhere? I kinda want to keep in the ages of the children. It would really help with Reunion in the Shire.  
  
B. Please I don't understand computer slang I know what LMAO means but I don't know what some of the others mean so can ya tell me when you write them? Please.  
  
C.What does signed reviews returned mean? I think I'm missing that somewhere? I'd do it if I knew what it wanted me to do.  
  
D. I have not forgotten Reunion in the Shire. I've just had a lousy week and on top of it all my computers been giving me fits.  
  
E. I have a longer story that I have planned but it will not be on FF.net because of a rule. It's PG and my version on the end of it all. As soon as my beata says so you can all see it. Hopefully ya'll like it. I will say it is different from everything I've done.  
  
Okay I think thats it. Thanx again.  
  
James 


End file.
